Finally
by LitLover 101
Summary: Another chapter of our story ends. A promise of "I intend to be your last" is fulfilled. Another couple finds their happily ever after. And death cannot end a love story. Join us as we say good-bye, for now, to the Mikaelsons. Altered S5x09, S5x10 and S5x11.


Another chapter of our story ends. A promise of "I intend to be your last" is fulfilled. Another couple finds their happily ever after. And death cannot end a love story. Join us as we say good-bye, for now, to the Mikaelsons. Altered S5x09, S5x10 and S5x11.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TheOriginals, all rights to the show (sadly) belong to Julie Plec and the CW.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers! This is my tribute to The Originals and my own version of how the story should end. I do hope you enjoy it. On with the show…**

 **Finally:**

"Over a thousand years ago, our story began, the story of The Original family. And today, I will tell you a story about how 'Always and Forever' came to an end. It is a tale of love, great sorrow, and hope."

Wiping away a tear, with the back of her hand, Rebekah Mikaelson sits back in her chair, in the front of a room, and smiles at her audience. "The story begins with a wedding, which had been _greatly_ delayed due to the bride's family…"

~0~

The train of a long blue dress floats on the wind as a bridesmaid hurries up a series of steps. Her heels click against the outside staircase of the compound. She hurries past the open doors of balconies. People chatter in the courtyard, drinking, and discussing the nuptials of the bride and her groom.

"I've got it!" Caroline Forbes cries, entering the room where Rebekah Mikaelson sits. A hairdresser continues her work, paying no attention to the bridesmaid, whose cheeks are flushed from her mad dash through the chaos downstairs and to the young man who delivered the gown.

" _Finally_ ," Freya Mikaelson sighs. She takes the gown, and lays it across the bed.

Rebekah looks at her gown. Her heart flutters in her chest. "I can't believe this is _actually_ happening." She presses her hands to her cheeks, feeling the blood warming her palms.

"Neither can _I_ ," Kol Mikaelson's voice makes his little sister's head turn to take him in. He looks dashing in his blue suit. He's smiling, and Rebekah places a hand on the hairdresser's arm. The other woman steps back from her, hair curler held to the side, to avoid minor injury to her nearly indestructible bride—more out of self-preservation than fear for Rebekah.

" _Kol_!" Rebekah cries, running to her brother and throwing her arms around his neck. "You look handsome," she tells him, adjusting his tie, and grinning up at him.

"And you are _not_ dressed." Kol glances at his wrist. "Sorry. No watch," he told them.

"It's almost time," Keelin tells them, popping her head in and around Kol Keelin winks at Freya before continuing. "The guests are getting pretty drunk down there. Might want to get this show moving."

Inhaling, Rebekah nods quickly. " _Right_. I will be ready _soon_." She turns back to her dress. She'd been dreaming of this day for so many centuries. At one time, and another, it seemed absolutely impossible. And, still, they were here.

Crossing the floor, Rebekah scooped up her dress, and carried it behind the screen, to slip into it. Her mind took her back to her time in New York, with Marcel, when she spotted the dress in the first place.

~0~

" _Want to go to that new club tonight?" Marcel had asked her as they walked along Madison Avenue._

" _Perhaps," Rebekah replied, her tone dull. She'd had just about enough of club-hopping, musical theater and the restaurants that New York could offer. Truth be told, she missed her family, even Nik when he was'nt being a colossal pain in the ass. She wanted to see Freya, to talk with Elijah, and to give her niece a hug. And she wanted babies. Lots of screaming, crying, spitting up, little babies. But that was not in the cards._

 _They fell into a deep silence and Rebekah looked into a window. She could not stop staring at this wedding dress. It would not have been her first, second, or third choice. But something about it drew her in. She simply could not look away from it. "You like it?" Marcel inquired._

 _Rebekah frowned, turning to look at him. Marcel grinned at her, his eyes moving from his girl, to the dress, he seemed to believe she wanted. "It's hideous," Rebekah retorted with a huff. She rolled her eyes and tugged Marcel along, toward their home. Still, she knew she wanted the blasted dress._

~0~

"I do hope that everyone is dressed," Elijah's voice swept through the room, and Rebekah stepped out from behind the screen. Her brother's eyebrows rose and he grinned. "Rebekah, you look _radiant_ ," he said, coming to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"She's about to be radiant, and _late_ , to her own wedding. What a shame for the groom," Niklaus' voice called from the hallway.

"Leave Aunt Rebekah alone, Dad," Hope cried, laughing and ducking into the room. "Wow! You look _great_ ," she said, moving to hug Rebekah.

"Thank you, darling," Rebekah pressed a kiss to the top of Hope's head and pulled back. "Oh, how is my makeup?"

"It'll be worse, if we don't get on with it," Klaus said, entering the room and Rebekah could not stop smiling at her big brother. "How do I look?" he asked the room.

"Shallow," Caroline told him.

Klaus smirked at Caroline, before he walked over to Rebekah, taking her face between his hands. "Sister. I do wish you and Marcellus, all the joy in the world."

"Thank you, Nik," Rebekah replied, feeling her lower lip wobbling.

"Ah!" Klaus held up a finger. "No tears, until _after_ the ceremony!" he warned her, offering his arm and Rebekah took it.

"You're ready?" Freya asked Rebekah, who nodded. "Then let's begin." Lifting her hands, Freya's magic sent a series of tiny lights glimmering above their heads as the family exited the room.

"See you downstairs," Elijah called. Kol followed Elijah down the stairs, and Rebekah heard the band begin the wedding march.

"You _still_ have time to run," Klaus joked, his eyebrows rising.

" _Dad_ ," Hope complained, giving Klaus a long look.

Klaus chuckled as Hope took her place at the front of the march. Rebekah watched her niece lead the way down the trail of rose petals, toward Rebekah's groom. Hope's blue dress seemed to glow as she moved to the left side of the aisle and Hope gave Rebekah a smile that melted her aunt's heart. Rebekah would always think of the years in which she cared for the little girl with fondness.

Caroline moved down the aisle next, Freya behind her, and Rebekah sucked in another, calming breath. She had not been able to make eye contact with Marcel, yet, afraid he might be having second thoughts.

When Rebekah did look Marcel in the eye; she almost wept. His smile sent her heart fluttering, and she felt like they must be falling in love, all over again. Her husband. Beginning the march, Rebekah stopped herself from running to Marcel, and kissing him. She'd waited quite long enough for this wedding, she could blasted well make another ten minutes, before enjoying her happily ever after.

" _Hi_ ," Marcel said when Rebekah and Klaus arrived at the end of the aisle.

" _Hi_ ," Rebekah replied, feeling shy.

"Who gives this woman's hand in marriage?" Vincent Griffith intoned, clapping his hands together and looking at Klaus.

"I do. It's _about_ long enough," Klaus said, grinning at Marcel. "She's your responsibility now, mate." Kissing Rebekah on the cheek, Klaus took her hand, and placed it in Marcel's.

Drawing in a deep breath, Rebekah stepped beside Marcel and turned to face Vincent. "We're ready," she told Vincent, casting a look at Marcel.

"Never been more ready for anything in my entire life," Marcel said, his eyes on Rebekah, who could not stop smiling.

~0~

Marcel Gerard had waited for Rebekah Mikaelson for most of his life. He sometimes thought that fate, or God, or whatever that guided them through their lives, led Rebekah to him. And now she would be his, for the rest of their lives, which might be a lot shorter than he'd anticipated. But he would do anything—be anything—so long as Rebekah was by his side. That is why he was willing to give up forever, to be with her…

~0~

 _Freya's and Keelin's wedding left a bittersweet taste in Marcel's mouth. Personally, he wasn't too sure why he'd even been invited to the festivities, given how many times Freya planned on killing him, and his and Rebekah's on and off-status. But here he was, drink in hand, celebrating the eldest Original sister's bliss._

" _You look glum. Weddings not your thing?" a voice asked him and Marcel turned his head to take in the luminescent Caroline Forbes, Klaus' date._

 _Marcel shrugged. "No. Weddings are nice. People party. Love is in the air. It's not the wedding part that's getting me down." His eyes traveled across the room, to Freya and Keelin who were kissing and laughing._

" _Okay. So, what's the problem?" Caroline did not seem to be the kind of person to let things go._

 _Turning to her, Marcel offered her a smile. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, hoping to end this conversation._

 _Caroline gave him a level look. "I will. Under one condition."_

" _Right. Which is?" Marcel waited for her terms._

 _Caroline smiled. "You tell me what is bothering you," she said sweetly before extending a hand to him._

 _Sighing, Marcel took Caroline's hand and offered Klaus a smile, who narrowed his eyes, but raised his glass of scotch to them. "There's a girl who I want to marry. Problem is she has a lot of things she wants. Things I wish I could give her, but they're not within my abilities."_

" _Ah," Caroline nodded. "And does this girl have a name?"_

 _Marcel's gaze swept the room before he found Rebekah. She sat at a small, table, looking lonely, and sad, until Hope came over, tugging her aunt to her feet. The two joined the party, on the dance floor._

" _Rebekah?" Caroline coaxed, and Marcel looked at the blonde in his arms, who gave him a knowing look. "I know what it's like to be drawn to a Mikaelson. They're a charming bunch of lunatics."_

 _Laughing, Marcel spun Caroline before turning his attention back to Rebekah. "They are that. You know that Rebekah wants a family?"_

 _Pausing, Caroline stopped dancing, and looked at Marcel. "I remember." She grew quiet. "I have to go make a phone call. Thank you for the dance." With that Caroline walked away from the dance floor, leaving Marcel confused._

 _Marcel's confusion did not last longer than three days' time; when Caroline arrived at this door. She held a box in her hand, and Marcel let her into his apartment. "You brought me a gift? You shouldn't have?" he joked, watching Caroline, uncertain of what the vampire was up to. With Klaus' girls, one never knew what they would do._

" _This might be the answer to all of your problems," Caroline said, setting the small box on the coffee table. She took a seat and looked up at him._

 _Taking a seat across from Caroline; Marcel looked at the box. He did not know how such a small box could contain anything that would help him with his problems. "Okay. So, what did you bring me?" He leaned over, about to open the box; when Caroline slapped a hand over his._

 _Caroline's gaze was intense when she looked into Marcel's eyes. "You can not ever tell anyone where you got this from. And you have to promise me—if you chose to use it—you would disappear from this town, and never come back."_

" _That sounds ominous," Marcel replied, his eyes moving back to the box. Now, he really wasn't sure he wanted to find out what was inside._

" _Promise me, Marcel." Caroline eyes bored into Marcel's, and he began to understand why Klaus liked her so damned much._

" _I promise," Marcel said. Lifting her hand, Caroline sat back, and Marcel opened the box, to find two vials of blood inside. Picking one of them up, he examined it. Looked and smelled like human blood. He could not sense anything special about it. "What is it?" he asked Caroline, his eyes flicking to hers._

" _It's the cure to vampirism," Caroline replied._

 _For a moment, Marcel could only just stare at Caroline. Then he began to laugh. Setting the vial back inside the box, he nudged it away with his forefinger. "Sure it is. You know, I heard a legend about some cure, not that long ago. Got a lot of my guys going, scared someone would go around 'curing' all of us. Turns out it was a pack of lies. And I don't know who sold you these." Marcel pointed at the vials of blood, before moving to stand up, shaking his head. "But you got conned."_

" _It's true," Caroline told him seriously. "If you don't believe me, ask Klaus."_

 _The laughter dried up and Marcel took a seat. He looked at the vials again. "He knows about this?" he waved a hand at the vials of blood._

" _Yes. We tried to keep it from him, but Hope told him about my friends, who took it." Caroline rolled her eyes. "And I had to tell him, before I made you this offer, because he had a right to know about Rebekah. She is his family. But I made it clear, this is her decision. And if he tried to stop you two, he'd have to go through me first."_

" _Your one tough broad," Marcel ran a finger over his lower lip before he picked up a vial again. "Cure to what ails you. Huh?" He shook his head. "I guess Bekah and I have options after all."_

~0~

" _Marcel," Rebekah groaned as Marcel led her into his apartment. "Where are you taking me this time?" she cried, trying to pull the blindfold off._

" _Shush," Marcel replied. "We're almost there." He guided her, by the hand, to the dining room table, set for two, with a very important centerpiece. "Okay." Slipping the blindfold off, Marcel waited for Rebekah's reaction._

" _You got me a pair of vials of blood?" Rebekah looked from the centerpiece— the cure—laid out on a silver platter, to Marcel with an unimpressed look. "How very… I'm sorry. I am at a loss for words." Her brows were drawn together, her pretty lips puckered, and Marcel could not wait to see her joy when he made his declaration to her._

" _These are very special vials of blood," Marcel said. He picked one up, and took her hand, wrapping her fingers around it, he dropped to one knee. "Rebekah Mikaelson, love of my life, woman that I cannot see a future without. You told me that you wanted to be human. You wanted all of the experiences of a human life. And I did not see how I could possibly give you the one thing you wanted, more than anything in the entire world, until a friend of a friend offered me a solution, a cure to all my problems."_

 _Marcel watched Rebekah's eyes as it dawned on her what she held, clutched in her fist, and opened her hand to look down at the tiny vial. "The cure?" she gasped. "You brought me the cure? How?"_

" _Caroline gave it to me," Marcel told her with a smile._

" _Oh, my!" Rebekah shook her. "But Nik will find out; he always does. He'll never allow us to take it."_

" _He already knows," Marcel said._

" _He does?" Rebekah watched him nod. "But what of you? Shall you take it, with me?" Her eyes moved to the second vial. "Shall we do this together?"_

 _Standing up, Marcel leaned over, taking the second vial of blood. "Wherever you go, I want to be there, always."_

" _And forever," Rebekah nodded. She held out her free hand. "Ask me to marry,you again, Marcellus Gerard."_

" _Rebekah Mikaelson, will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" Marcel reached into his pocket, and removed the ring, waiting._

" _YES! A thousand times yes!" Rebekah cried. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and she kissed him. Pulling back, she looked at the vial. "I want to take it now. I don't want to wait any longer."_

" _We do it together," Marcel said, lifting his vial to his lips._

 _Rebekah nodded, and they both took, it at the same time. For a moment, Marcel was not sure it worked, but Rebekah plucked a fork from the table, and pricked her thumb with it. Blood continued to drop from the tiny wound as she pricked Marcel's thumb, and watched him grit his teeth. "We did it," she cried. "Oh, Marcel, I love you so very much."_

" _You'd better, because Caroline's already planning our wedding. And I would not want to piss her off in our current condition," Marcel said, kissing Rebekah and delighting in the feel of her human warmth._

~0~

 _Vincent continued to speak on the subject of love, while Rebekah stared at Marcel, feeling the warmth of his palm against her own. Their life would be short, but they would find new joy in it. "Do you, Rebekah, take Marcel, to be your husband?"_

Rebekah nodded. "I do."

"Do you, Marcel, take Rebekah, to be your wife?" Vincent said.

"I do," Marcel said, his eyes glowing, and his smile making Rebekah's heart pound.

"May no man, witch, werewolf, vampire, or Klaus Mikaelson tear this union asunder. You can kiss your bride." Vincent intoned and the bride and groom laughed, along with their guests before Marcel drew Rebekah into a heart-stopping kiss. When they were done; Vincent continued. "I am _pleased_ to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Gerard, everyone!" Clapping, Vincent waved for everyone to stand up.

Rebekah and Marcel looked around them, at their friends, and family, gathered around them and Rebekah laughed as tears ran down her cheeks. Her makeup began to run. "Oh, drat," she cried.

"You look beautiful," Marcel told her, kissing her, and she felt loved, and happy, and, oh, so human. So wonderfully human.

 _ **Always & Forever**_

For a thousand years peace felt out of reach for Elijah Mikaelson. Love and joy happened to be ripped from him, each and every time he encountered them. He thought, fool he turned out to be—that he could slip away from the bonds of a promise he made to his youngest, Rebekah, and younger brother, Niklaus. A promise leaving them chained to one another in their heartbreak and sorrow.

Now, their child. Their Hope. She who would allow them to find solace and dignity in their eternal dilemma spanning centuries showed signs of losing herself to the darkness.

No. Elijah would not allow this. He would not allow this family's legacy, their hope to become another victim to the cruelty of their fate. He believed he found a way to ensure her survival. And if Elijah did nothing else in his long life, he always strove for their survival, no matter the cost to himself.

~0~

On the week before Rebekah's wedding, Elijah encountered Hope and Klaus, in the French Quarter. The daughter and father seemed to be in the middle of a quarrel with a witch. The witch's hands were held high, her lips moving, rapidly, chanting. The young witch kept them at bay when Hope sent a piece of metal—meant as artwork—to rip through the witch's middle.

Hope let out a sigh of relief, collapsing against her father's side. A smile on the girl's lips made Elijah stride forward to greet them. "What is the meaning of _this_ … This act of _brutality_ , Niklaus?" he demanded.

Hope's head turned. Her lips spread back from her teeth. "You have some nerve talking about what's brutal, seeing as how you let my mom die, Uncle Elijah!" she spat out at him. For a moment her eyes glowed an otherworldly blue, and Elijah hesitated, waiting for her to strike out at him. But she did not. Shaking her head, she walked away, running into his shoulder on her way past him. He was reminded of Hayley's temper.

"Brother, come now, Hope _needs_ a release. It seems The Hollow only understands violence as a way to temper its appetite. _You_ should understand the feeling." Klaus offered Elijah a smirk that left Elijah feeling cold.

Elijah sighed, placing his hand to his temple. His eyes traveled from the witch's prone form to the street lit by the full moon. "You know that this is _not_ what Hayley wanted for your daughter, brother. We _must_ not allow The Hollow to assume control of how Hope behaves. She must _learn_ to fight her impulses." Finding Klaus' eyes on him, Elijah could see by the down turn of his brother's mouth that his words were not having the desired effect.

"Elijah, _what_ would you have me do?" Klaus demanded, stomping over to Elijah, to rest a heavy hand on Elijah's shoulder. He raised his free hand, waving at the witch. "You and I know that one cannot control _all_ of our baser impulses. To kill. To feed. Hope will one day trigger her wolf nature. She will feel the hunger of the vampire, and the wildness of the wolf. Add in The Hollow, and control will be little more than a poor man's joke."

Pulling away from Klaus; Elijah shook his head. "There must be _another_ way. We can _not_ lose her, too."

Not bothering to wait to hear what else Klaus might have to say on the subject; Elijah headed back toward the compound. If Klaus would not work to help his child curb Hope's new nature; Elijah would find an answer. He owed that, and much more, to her mother.

~0~

Elijah searched through his own journals and talked to any witch who would speak with him. His efforts yielded no results at all. It was only when Elijah began to review his own writings, on their family's recent past—allowing himself to indulge in the sight of Hayley's name that he found a clue. His fingers ran over Hayley's name, his mouth went dry, and he closed his journal.

Drumming his long fingers on his desktop, it occurred to him what he'd forgotten. Reopening the book, he flipped through the pages until he recalled, with perfect clarity, the cruelty of the two moments, so close together, and linked by a single spell that felled two of this brothers.

~0~

 _With a sigh of relief, Elijah closed the book, with a thud, and replaced it on the shelf. Getting to his feet, he swiftly sped through the house. Everyone was out. This was good. He must have privacy to be able to make this call._

 _Elijah reviewed his list of contacts, before he hit the one he needed most. "Kol. Hello, brother."_

" _Elijah, don't worry, brother. We shan't be late for Bekah's unfortunate choice of weddings. And grooms," Kol laughed at Davina's retort in the background._

 _Elijah hesitated. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you, and your wife. About a subject that concerns Hope…"_

" _Is she alright?" Kol demanded. His concern touched Elijah. He had never believed that even Kol could become wrapped around the little finger of their youngest family member, but, he, too, had become enchanted with Hope over the years._

" _She is having problems with her new state. That is why I need you to arrive for the wedding, earlier than planned. We have things to discuss," Elijah informed Kol._

" _Like what?" Davina asked Elijah. And Elijah heard a hint of suspicion in the witch's voice. He deserved her weariness. After falling victim to their family's war, she had a right to be assured of her own safety._

" _Nothing untoward will befall you, Davina. You are my family now. And as a Mikaelson, you fall within our protection," Elijah intoned._

 _Kol scoffed. "Yes. Heard that one before. Died listening to it."_

" _Kol…" Elijah rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hope needs you."_

" _Yes. Yes. We'll be on the bloody plane soon," Kol retorted, and he hung up._

 _Elijah nodded. If only the others, such as Niklaus, or Rebekah, did not interfere; Elijah could save this family, again._

~0~

" _You want us to do what?" Kol demanded, stalking across the floor of the hotel room. He waved a hand at Elijah. "That answer is: No!" he shouted._

 _Davina glanced at the candle that burned on the nightstand, concealing their conversation from unwanted ears. "Kol, hear him out," she cried, glancing at Elijah._

" _No!" Kol shouted, his hands in his hair. "No! I can't! And she won't! You won't help him, Davina!" Kol turned to his wife, his despair clear to anyone as he came to kneel before her. She sat on the side of the bed, facing Elijah. Kol took her hands. "Promise me, Davina, you won't help him!"_

" _Kol," Davina began, her eyes flicking between Kol and Elijah. Elijah could see the strain he had placed between his brother and his sister-in-law. Her wide eyes bore into Elijah's, and he believed he saw tears filling them. "Elijah, are you sure this is the only way? Maybe there's someone else we could place her inside. This is New Orleans. There have to be a hundred evil people out there. We just need to find the worst of them, and use them."_

" _That would take time, something that we are very short on," Elijah replied, his hand on his hip, his words slow._

 _Turning on Elijah, Kol rose to his feet and sped in front of Elijah. Kol gripped Elijah's jacket, balling the fabric in his hands, his rage palpable, and then he dissolved into tears. "Please, Elijah. Find another way. Find a better way."_

" _Kol. This is my decision," Elijah said. Resting a hand on the back of Kol's head, he drew his younger brother's head to his shoulder, feeling Kol's hands move to the back of his neck, holding on like he had not since they were small._

" _Elijah," Kol sobbed. "Please?"_

 _Elijah knew this was just the beginning, and he did so dread how the others would react. Therefore he needed to make sure that they had very little time to try to stop him. He had already made up his mind. The Hollow would claim one last victim. And his name was Elijah Mikaelson._

~0~

Two days after the wedding, Elijah sat in his study. He looked over his books, his desk, bits and pieces of his life he had managed to preserve over the years. None of it mattered. All that mattered was saving Hope.

Loosening his tie, and unbuttoning his jacket, Elijah made his way downstairs. "Brother, come to join us at your own party?" Klaus called to him. His smile was wide, and Elijah smiled back, knowing that Klaus' mirth would not last long.

" _Yes_ , brother. We thought you'd changed your mind," Freya said, crossing the courtyard, and handing him a glass of bourbon. She smiled and took his arm. He would miss her, and regretted how little time they'd had to know each other.

"Freya, dear sister." Elijah stopped, and Freya's smile dropped as she saw the look on his face. Pulling her head down, Elijah placed a firm kiss to her forehead. "Be happy," he said before he moved to the middle of his family's celebration. "I know you may wonder why it is that I insisted on this party." Drawing in breath, Elijah looked at Niklaus, who now looked suspicious. His hand clutched Caroline Forbes' tightly.

Hope sat up, cupping her glass of fruit punch. She seemed to sense his mood. Her eyes moved over his face, and Elijah chose to move onto the others.

Rebekah glowed with her new humanity, her cheeks rosy in the moonlight and she sat beside her husband. Marcel crossed and uncrossed his legs, his nerves showing. Marcellus. So many regrets Elijah felt toward his newly minted brother-in-law. Now, he hoped for all of their sakes that none of his family would take it upon themselves to blame Marcel for the role he would play in this chapter of their story.

Kol stood, his arm around Davina. Davina looked pale while Kol's hand was wrapped around a full to the brim glass of champagne. By the hooded eyelids, Elijah would hazard a guess and say that Kol was good and drunk, by now.

" _Right_." Elijah nodded, composing himself. "I have asked you all to gather here, because, there is one, _final_ thing I must do for you."

"And that _is_?" Klaus demanded, steel in his voice, his hands balling into fists.

" _Klaus_ ," Caroline said, but Klaus shook his head, moving toward Elijah.

"Pray tell us, brother, _what_ is it that you have gathered us here for?" Klaus demanded, his eyes scanning Elijah's face, and Elijah knew that someone had not kept his word to keep silent. His eyes moved to Kol, who drained his glass before moving to find the bottle. "Is it about your _little_ _suicide_ _mission_ , perhaps? Did you _think_ we would not know?"

"I thought _perhaps_ you might find out," Elijah replied. "Which is why I asked for more help." His eyes moved to Vincent Griffith, who came in to join them.

" _Vince_?" Freya strode to her friend. " _What_ is going on?" she demanded.

Klaus decided to explain. "Our brother, _foolish_ _martyr_ that he is, has decided to take it upon himself to _end_ our problem with The Hollow." Turning to Elijah, Klaus lifted a finger, pointing it at Elijah. "He believed that he could trap it within himself, using the same spell that Davina used to trap Finn, once upon a time. Then he would use Marcel's venom, which Marcel was good enough to keep some of, after his transition –"

"You did _what_?" Rebekah snapped at Marcel, standing up, and glaring at her husband.

"Bekah," Marcel began, when Klaus clapped his hands.

" _Enough_!" Klaus shouted at them. "That can be dealt with _later_. What we need to deal with is Elijah's _stupid_ plan. _Now_!" he bellowed, turning in a circle to make sure that the whole family was paying him heed.

"Are you _done_?" Elijah inquired, holding up a hand. Waiting to see if Klaus' dramatics had ceased.

Klaus bowed, smirking at him. "You have the floor, brother. But do _not_ believe you will sway us into believing in your noble cause. We _will_ stop you."

Elijah chuckled. "Oh, Klaus, I _do_ so hope that you will grow up, once I am no longer there to help indulge your adolescent behavior." Klaus' chin rose and his eyes darkened. "You are the father of the most precious of our family. Our Hope." Elijah's eyes found Hope, who shifted on her seat, looking unsure of herself. "You must do _anything_ you have to ensure her safety. And to allow an _ancient_ , _malevolent_ spirit to reside inside her…that is _not_ the mark of a good parent." Now, Klaus let out a snarl, and Elijah knew that his brother would attack him soon if he did not switch tactics.

"For the preservation of the good that this girl can bring this family, and the world, we must do _all_ that we can to protect her. We must make _any_ sacrifice. That is why I am asking you to allow me to do this. Allow me to make one, final sacrifice. And to find the _peace_ that has eluded me for a thousand years, brother." Crossing the courtyard, Elijah grabbed Klaus, holding him still, and waiting until Klaus met his eyes. "Love her, Niklaus. Do _not_ allow Hayley's intentions to turn to dust. Help me, brother, _help_ me _end_ this!"

Klaus' eyes bored into Elijah's while Freya began to cry. " _No_ , Elijah. We will find _another_ way. There must be something. Give me _time_. I _will_ find a way to end The Hollow."

"This is the _only_ way," Elijah said, still looking into Klaus' eyes.

Eyes glowing with rage, and despair, Klaus gripped the back of Elijah's neck, and Elijah expected him to either try to snap his neck, or to dagger him. Neither of these two actions would deter Elijah from his goal.

"I can _not_ go on without you, Elijah," Klaus said. His head fell forward, and onto Elijah's shoulder. "We have _not_ had long enough. There are _too_ many things left unsaid. I have not made amends to you. _Not_ _truly_. And _who_ will be there to help me curb my temper."

Pulling back, Elijah stared at Klaus. "You do _not_ need to make amends to me, Klaus. I _know_ how you feel. I _know_ what your intentions have always been, even if they did not go well in your favor. And you will have _Ms_. _Forbes_ in my stead—as she has agreed to—she will guide you through this period of grief. _Please_ , do not torment her."

Laughing, Klaus looked at Caroline, who nodded at him. " _Right_. I'll try not to give her more than she can handle."

"Is that _it_?" Rebekah demanded. "A few paltry words, and we send the best of us off to the slaughter?" she yelled at them, stomping over and joining them. Her hands moved to her hips, and she gave her brothers looks that would frighten most creatures of the night. "Or do _I_ get a say as well?"

"Rebekah," Elijah reached out to draw her into the embrace, but Rebekah swatted his hand away.

" _No_ , Elijah. You do _not_ get to part with some _sorry_ excuse about how this is necessary. I do _not_ care for you excuses, or your explanations. If you _chose_ to rid yourself of your mortal coil, do not expect me to stand here, and hold you're bloody hand while you do it!" Fuming, Rebekah whirled on her heel, and made for the front gate.

Speeding after her, Elijah stood in front of Rebekah. " _Rebekah_ , you say I am the very best of us, but we both know that it is _you_ who has the largest capacity to love. Please, _continue_ to love with all of your heart, and to choose forgiveness over anger. Compassion over hate. Help to center the family in my absence. And be happy, little sister." Kissing Rebekah's cheek, Elijah stepped back as Rebekah began to sob. Marcel got up, and took hold of Rebekah as she sank to her knees.

"Elijah, do _not_ do this!" Freya cried. Keelin took Freya's hand, squeezing it as Elijah came to join them. "We'll find _another_ way." Freya's eyes were glassy as she nodded fervently. "I _can_ fix this."

Shaking his head, Elijah pulled Freya into an embrace. "You searched for us for a thousand years, and although our time was short, I _do_ hope you know how dear you are to me, sister."

Nodding, Freya shook, her body falling against her wife's. "Elijah…"

Elijah took a step back. "Davina, if you will. I would like to begin."

Davina looked at the other Mikaelson siblings before she stepped forward. "Are you _sure_?" she asked him. Elijah nodded. Her eyes on his chest, Davina lifted a hand, and began the spell.

Crying out, Elijah tore his shirt open, to find the mark he'd seen on Kol's, and then Finn's chests. Freya let out a howl, turning her face into Keelin's shoulder.

Vincent stepped forward and he took Davina's hand. They began to chant together, holding onto to each other's hands. Hope's eyes widened. Her head fell back as her body convulsed. Feeling the familiar evil spirit, known as The Hollow take over his body, Elijah fell to his knees. He could feel her fighting to gain control of him. He bared his teeth. " _Now_!" he thundered.

Kol sped across the courtyard, a syringe gripped in his right hand, and he stabbed Elijah through the heart with it. In seconds, Elijah could feel the venom doing its work while Kol pushed the plunger down. The venom began to course through Elijah's veins. He heard the shriek of fury of The Hollow, deep within him, and he smiled.

"Uncle Elijah!" Hope cried, falling to her knees beside him, tears running down her cheeks. He reached up, brushing a tear from her cheek, his vision blurring. His family gathered round. He could just barely feel them gripping him.

"Good-bye, brother," Klaus said, tears running down his cheeks. "I do hope you find peace."

And Elijah smiled. His eyes closed, and he let go.

~0~

Elijah opened his eyes. He stood in the middle of the bayou. Wondering why exactly he would find himself here—of all the places in the world—he heard a branch snap and a wolf came toward him.

"Hello," Elijah called to it.

The wolf began to transform, and then a vision he thought to never see again stood in its place. "Took you long enough," she joked before she made her way to him, throwing both arms around his neck.

" _Hayley_ ," Elijah held her tightly, pulling back to brush her hair behind her ear. "Where are we?"

"I believe Eve told me this is peace," Hayley said, looking around, with a smile. "So, it looks like you saved my baby girl."

"I did," Elijah told her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"What do you want to do now?" Hayley inquired, a teasing smile on her face.

"I thought perhaps we could spend the rest of eternity, _together_." Elijah waited for Hayley's reply.

"Sounds like a plan," Hayley replied with laugh.

Elijah felt at peace as they walked through the woods, in search of Hayley's clothing, and talking of all the things they had not done together, but had forever to do now.

 _ **Always & Forever**_

Sunlight poured through Elijah's old study and Klaus Mikaelson's eyes flicked over his brother's belongings. What to keep. What to discard. What to offer to others. Freya offered to do this bit, but Klaus could not bear for anyone else to touch Elijah's things. Closing his eyes, Klaus tried to calm himself. However, when he opened his eyes, all he could see was Elijah's desk, absent of a suit-clad brother.

Letting out a cry of rage, Klaus swept the desk clean, with one thrust of his arm. Air left his lungs, and he whirled on his heel. His hands moved to the bookshelf, and he began to remove volumes, tossing them on the floor, his anger blinding him.

"Well, this _is_ a mess." Caroline's voice did not stop Klaus from his frantic need to ruin Elijah's tidiness. Elijah would not be there to reprimand Klaus for his behavior. " _Klaus_ ," Caroline sighed, and then he felt her hand on his shoulder.

" _Not_ now, Caroline," Klaus said, removing another book, about to toss it through the closed window when Caroline took it from him.

Klaus turned to face Caroline. He could see the sympathy on her face as she held the book at her side. " _Give_ me the book?" he demanded, holding out his hand. He would not ask again.

" _No_ ," Caroline replied. "Elijah asked me to stop you from…this." She waved a hand at the chaos.

Heaving a sigh, Klaus walked around Caroline, to look out the window. "My brother is _dead_ , Caroline. I know that you cannot fathom having a thousand years of life with your sibling, and I cannot explain how this feels…" Shaking his head, Klaus ground his teeth together, staring out at the street. Everyone out there seemed so full of life while he could feel the shroud of death in this study.

"Come on." Caroline walked over to his side and took his hand.

Klaus turned to her, and saw the smile that captivated him years ago. "Where are you taking me?" he questioned, her but Caroline refused to reply. Instead, she tugged him through the room, setting the book down on the empty desk, and led him down the hallway.

Freya and Keelin were in the courtyard. "Klaus." Freya began to say, her eyes full of the grief that he wished he could be spared from. "Do you have a moment?"

" _No_ , sister. Caroline is taking me on a mystery trip. We'll be back," Klaus retorted with a smile that did not reach his eyes. Freya frowned, but she did not try to stop them.

They left the compound, Caroline still leading the way. She led him into the French Quarter, full of Mardi Gras' celebrations. On all sides, people roamed, and Klaus tried to block out their ceaseless merriment. "Years ago, you called me, and told me you wanted to show me your city," Caroline said, continuing to tug Klaus down the street. "Well, since you don't seem to be in the mood to, I thought I would show you your city, and remind you that you're _still_ alive."

"This will _not_ work, Caroline," Klaus argued as Caroline stopped in front of a painting. "Surely you can think of more important things to do with your time. You have an entire school to run." He watched Caroline, who moved to stand sideways, her eyes on the painting, her body close to his.

"Just _look_ at the painting," Caroline retorted with a smile.

Sighing, Klaus looked at the painting. He examined it, and then his eyes traveled about the people. "Listen to the music," Caroline whispered to him. He paused to listen to "When the Saints Go Marching In" and felt himself swept backward in time. He could hear Elijah's laughter, feel his brother's hand clapping him on the shoulder. A smile crept onto his face.

"Come on." Caroline's hand found Klaus,' and he allowed her to take him down the street. She picked out an apple, from a fruit stand, and offered the man selling them payment. She held out the apple to Klaus, who took it and bit into it. "There are so _many_ things in the world that you can still enjoy. And Elijah would want that for you." She placed a hand on his arm, and Klaus felt the apple turn bitter in his mouth. Her smile dimmed for a moment before she began to propel him down the road.

" _Okay_. How about we get a drink at Rousseau's." She was not asking as she dragged him toward the front doors. Declan stood at the bar, serving patrons. He gave Klaus and Caroline a long look before he continued his work. "Hi, can we get two bourbons?" Caroline called to Cami's cousin.

"Sure." Declan poured out the drinks, and pushed them toward Klaus and Caroline, his eyes on Klaus a bit longer than Klaus would have preferred. He thought that Marcellus's choice to let the man stay here was a foolish one, but if Declan met the same fate as the rest of the O'Connell clan, it was not on Klaus' head.

Picking up his glass, Klaus started to drink, when Caroline held up her own. "To Elijah," she said. "He looked _really_ good in a suit. He had _great_ manners. And he made one hell of a donation to my school."

"He _what_?" Klaus' eyebrows rose as he clinked glasses with Caroline and drank.

Caroline let out a laugh, before setting her glass down. "Elijah left the school a _considerable_ donation, in his will."

"How do _you_ know what is in Elijah's will?" Klaus demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Caroline grinned at him. "He told me. You know, he left me about ten million dollars for the school. And he also bequeathed me an antique hybrid, a bit worse for wear, but in _fairly_ good condition after his many battles. Something about keeping you on the path to redemption. There's also a _handbook_."

Chuckling, Klaus shook his head. " _Right_. Well, if you're done making fun of me, love. I think perhaps I will take you up on that offer after all." Grabbing Caroline's hand, Klaus set his glass down on the bar top, along with a hundred dollar tip, and drew Caroline back into the streets.

"Dance with me, Caroline?" Klaus inquired, pulling her into the parade.

Caroline nodded, and they joined the crowd. Klaus began to remember why he loved his home so much.

~0~

"Klaus? Are you _ready_?" Rebekah's voice caused Klaus' head to spin in her direction.

Pressing a finger to his lips, he cocked his head at the sleeping blonde in his bed. He nodded toward the hallway and they made their way out. "We'll be ready _soon_ , little sister." He placed a kiss to Rebekah's forehead. "Not that there will be much in the way of a procession," he added, feeling great irritation swelling in his breast before he smothered the anger.

"Good morning, Dad," Hope called, coming down the hallway. She adjusted his black tie and smoothed his suit jacket. She looked pretty in her black dress, and Klaus felt great regret that his daughter's fifteenth year must be marked by death, so many times. Hayley. Josh. Elijah. It all seemed too much for a young girl, but she was strong, with the heart of a warrior. A true Mikaelson.

Kissing Hope's forehead, Klaus gathered her into his arms, and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Hope." He told her, cupping her face.

"I love you, too, Dad," Hope said, her eyes shining. He saw unshed tears there and realized that he could feel pinpricks behind his own eyelids.

"Are we late?" Caroline's voice came from behind him, and Klaus turned to Caroline, who had slipped into a black dress, her hair swept to one side and her eyes were wide with worry.

"No. Not _yet_ ," Kol called to them. "But we will be, if we do not go. _Now_!" he waved for them to head down the stairs.

Davina and Marcel waited in the courtyard. And Freya and Keelin came downstairs, following Hope. They looked somber.

Klaus led the group out of the courtyard, and into the street. Elijah requested that they not have a church service. However, Elijah did want a traditional service, where he would be escorted down the streets, before a nighttime, Viking funeral service would commence. Why the parade, Klaus did not understand. It was not as if anyone would truly come to see his brother honored.

Beginning the march, Klaus watched people, who gathered on the sidewalks to watch them. He dared any of them to strike his family while they mourned, as they had done at Hayley's procession. Klaus would make their end glorious.

At the first corner, Klaus' ears perked. He turned to find people walking off the sidewalks and joining the procession. " _What_ in the bloody hell?" he seethed. " _Who_ are these people?"

"They're from _Manosque_ ," Caroline whispered. "They heard of Elijah's passing, and wanted to say good-bye."

Eyes sweeping over the humans who followed his family, Klaus took in more, and more people who came to join them. "Your family has a _lot_ enemies. They also have a few _friends_ , too," Marcel told him, coming to clap Klaus on the shoulder.

"And _family_ ," Rebekah added, taking her husband's arm.

Klaus glanced behind him and wondered at the sight of the more and more mourners coming to join them. His lips quirked upward as he looked at Caroline. "You could have this, too. One day," Caroline told him and Klaus rolled his eyes, but he could not stop the smile that appeared on his face.

~0~

Klaus woke up the next day to the sound of people in the courtyard. He moved to the balcony, to note Rebekah and Marcel. They stood with baggage, Kol and Davina beside them while Freya cried. "You're leaving _without_ saying good-bye, are you?" Klaus called down to them.

Rebekah looked back up at him with a smirk. "Will you _truly_ miss us, Nik?" she called back.

Klaus sped downstairs, and hugged his sister, reminding himself that she was far more fragile than she'd been in a thousand years. "You _know_ that I will."

Wiping a tear away, Rebekah scoffed. " _Don't_ write me," she warned him and Klaus laughed.

" _Never_ ," Klaus replied. Grabbing Marcel, he hugged the man who had been his son for so long—now his brother—which might sound strange in another family.

"You're not leaving, _already_?" Hope cried, coming down in her PJs, and looking like any normal, teenage girl would at six in the morning, on a Saturday, her hair unruly and her eyelids puffy from sleep.

"Yes. We haven't even had breakfast yet," Caroline called, coming into the courtyard, with a catering crew, who carried in massive quantities of treats, only found in New Orleans. "One _last_ meal before you go?"

"Can't argue with food," Kol said, already pulling Davina toward the dining room.

Klaus crossed the courtyard, and kissed Caroline in the cheek. "Have I told you I love you today?" he asked her.

" _No_. But you can tell me _tonight_ ," Caroline replied with a wink, and she headed toward the dining room.

~0~

The compound felt, and sounded rather empty. Rebekah, Marcel, Kol and Davina had gone. Kol and Davina back to their home in Saint Tropez. Marcel and Rebekah, to wherever they felt would be safe. Klaus wondered if he would ever see his little sister again. Something told him he would. And there would be little people running about her yard, with a white picket fence. The thought made him smile and shake his head.

Hope had returned to school, and as far as Klaus knew she was having a great time. She'd even met a new boy. A human. Klaus did not see that new relationship ending well—for the boy in question—but who knew how life would work out in the end. He certainly would have never seen his story coming to an end, with a happy ever after.

Turning to find his bed empty of Caroline, his brows rose at the sight of a bag, which seemed full. " _Caroline_?" he called.

" _Yes_?" Caroline called back, coming in from the hallway. She was fully clothed and had a cup of coffee clutched between her hands.

"Are you _going_ somewhere, sweetheart?" Klaus inquired lightly. His heart hammered against his ribcage, and he felt panic beginning to wash over him. He knew that she would leave. She had a school to attend to, and teen daughters to chase about. But he did not think their time together would end, so, abruptly. They could have had a conversation first. And what of the promise she made to his brother?

"Yes." Caroline did not even bother to hide her plans, or to act as if she wanted to spare his feelings.

Scowling, Klaus stalked across the floor, and ripped open a dresser drawer to find a shirt. His shirts were missing from their drawer. "Caroline?" Klaus turned, to find Caroline peering at him over the rim of her cup. "Wait… Isn't that _my_ bag?" He finally noticed that she'd taken his traveling bag.

"You noticed?" Caroline patted the bag. "I checked the weather for Rome, Tokyo, and Paris. And packed accordingly. Our first flight departs in about, an hour. We should _probably_ leave now. Don't want to get stuck in a line." Standing up, she gave him a long look. " _Well_?"

Laughing, Klaus crossed the room, and grabbed Caroline, hands on her lower back as he kissed her, long and slow. "You've taken all of my plans for us," he said, reaching up and tucking a curl behind her ear.

"I thought you might say that. But, I made a _few_ adjustments." Caroline bit her lower lip and Klaus felt hesitant.

"And they are?" Klaus waited for her new plans for them.

"Well, I was thinking you meant for these trips to be romantic. And I have some _other_ ideas," Caroline stated slowly, and Klaus groaned, taking a seat on the bed. "Hey! Before you start; hear me out!" She held up a finger, and Klaus smirked back at her. "I didn't say that you couldn't wine and dine me, it's just I thought we could get some work done while we're there."

"A _working_ vacation?" Klaus replied.

Nodding, Caroline grinned. "See, Ric and I have been talking about beginning new chapters of the Salvatore Boarding School, in other countries. And I thought, with all of your knowledge about all things supernatural, who would be better to help me find the _right_ places to build the new schools. And, if you're interested, you could even help me open a few of them?"

Klaus' brows rose. "You are asking me to come to work…for _you_?" He began to laugh, and Caroline placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you really think I think it would be a _good_ idea for Niklaus Mikaelson to open a school, for kids, by himself? I mean, yeah, you're not _nearly_ as evil as you used to be, but –" Caroline stopped talking when Klaus stood up and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back, Caroline took a moment before continuing. "I thought it would help you. And we could name one of the schools –"

"Elijah Mikaelson Boarding School for the Young and Gifted," Klaus ended the sentence as Caroline nodded. "It does sound delightful. And, as you said, we're going to be late." He opened his bag. He pulled out a shirt and pair of pants. "And what would you like me to be teaching? Torture 101? Or perhaps Manipulating Your Enemies, for Advanced Learners?"

Caroline shook her head. "I thought you _could_ use your skills for _good_ this time."

" _Perhaps_ I could be persuaded," Klaus retorted, grabbing her and kissed her neck. "Over the course of a _long_ flight."

No, Niklaus Mikaelson would never believe that he would be left standing, with a woman he loved—and the possibility of a future he would never have chosen for himself—upon returning to New Orleans. However, he had a brother to honor and a child to inspire, to be the best version of herself. Of course this did not mean he would not have fun along the way, because Klaus Mikaelson would always have a bit of the devil in him.

 **Always & **_**Forever**_

"…and so the tale ends for our infamous family. But there will _always_ be another story to be told, as our legacy continues, and grows," Rebekah stood up, placing her hand over her swollen middle.

The children clapped, and Rebekah walked through the throng of the children, watching their parents who had come to collect them. She had to get to the grocery, and make sure that someone—Marcel—cleaned the dining room for the dinner she meant to have that evening.

~0~

Sighing, Rebekah opened her mailbox, and withdrew a stack of mail. Mostly flyers for things she did not want. In the middle of the lot was a familiar script, and she hurried to her front door. Setting her bags down in the entryway, she ripped the envelope open, and withdrew the letter.

 _Dearest Rebekah,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, sister. Caroline's still hard at work making new friends with the locals, and stumbling over the Japanese language, no doubt she'll ascertain it in time._

 _We hope to be back by the baby shower._

 _And do give Marcellus my best._

 _Your beloved brother,_

 _Klaus_

Clutching the letter to her chest, Rebekah felt her hormones kick in, and she began to laugh, wiping at her eyes. The sound of a key in the lock made her turn, to find Marcel, still in his gym clothes. "Hey, baby," he said, gathering her into his arms and kissing her for a long time.

"You smell _horrendous_ , darling," Rebekah groaned, pushing him away, gently. " _Go_ , and take a shower. Our guests should arrive shortly," she ordered him.

~0~

At quarter past six the doorbell rang, and Rebekah opened it to greet Damon and Elena Salvatore. Whoever would have ever believed that Rebekah would find her closest friends were the Salvatores, she lived in Mystic Falls, and worked as a kindergarten teacher, while Marcel ran the new local gym.

Honestly, Rebekah could not be happier as she hugged Elena and Marcel offered Damon a bourbon as they reminisced over their time in New Orleans together, back in the 1940s. Adjusting a picture of Elijah on the mantel—she'd found it by accident, one day, in the local paper—and she now headed toward the dining room, and her human life, apart from her family, who would be coming to town, for the baby shower. She did hope they would not cause too much trouble.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
